La différence entre Arthur et Arthur
by Lollie Lovegood
Summary: TRADUCTION de moeexyz. L'embrasser dans la réalité et l'embrasser dans un rêve étaient deux choses complètement différentes. Oneshot.


**Auteur :**moeexyz

**Traductrice :** Lollie Lovegood

**Spoilers :** Si vous n'avez pas vu Inception… Spoilers sur un couple qui pourrait se former !

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) :**Romance

**Couple :** Arthur/Ariadne

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers d'Inception appartient à Christopher Nolan. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à moeexyz. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Si vous voulez lire le texte dans sa version originale, demandez-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous donner le lien. Je traduis cet OS avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. Déchainez-vous pour lui dire à quel point son texte est réussi !

**La différence entre Arthur et Arthur**

L'embrasser dans la réalité était vraiment différent de l'embrasser dans un rêve. L'embrasser dans un rêve, c'était comme embrasser une plume. C' était cette légère sensation sur ses lèvres, et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle venait de l'embrasser, c'était comme si cette sensation était juste un souvenir, qui se serait produit longtemps auparavant, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus réellement ressentir comme elle aurait du.

L'embrasser dans la réalité était exactement le contraire. C'était dur, et passionné. C'était brûlant. Et contrairement aux baisers des rêves, elle pouvait ressentir tout ce qui se passait, et continuait de se passer, aussi clairement que le cristal. Pas du tout comme dans un souvenir. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains tirer sur ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, pressé contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir absolument tout. En réalité, c'était la seule chose, qu'actuellement elle sentait encore plus.

Elle aimait qu'avec deux baisers différents, viennent deux Arthur différents. Celui du rêve, le meilleur dans son travail, était net et rangé. Toujours prêt à faire face à tout. Une garde-robe parfaitement proportionnée, jamais un cheveux qui n'était pas en place. Toujours la même expression sérieuse. Ca la surprenait de voir à quel point il pouvait aisément tenir cet Arthur à distance, par rapport à son Arthur. Quelqu'un qui viendrait seulement de rencontrer l'équipe, ne pourrait jamais supposer à quel point l'homme de point et l'architecte étaient impliqués. Pas si il ne l'attrapait pas à la regarder, ou s'il ne notait pas le petit sourire qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais noté. Elle adorait que personne ne note ces choses. C'était leurs petits secrets.

L'autre Arthur, le meilleur hors de son travail, il était méconnaissable pour tous, en dehors d'elle. Parfois elle s'interrogeait, si elle ne le connaissait pas un peu mieux, croirait-elle qu'il était le même homme. Dans toutes ces réalités, il ne l'était pas. Hors de son travail, Arthur, son Arthur, il était sauvage. Spontané. Il restait un gentleman, il restait celui qui savait toujours quoi faire, mais dans un contexte entièrement différent. Cet Arthur, il aimait l'embrasser. Beaucoup. Et à la place des coups d'œil en cachette et des petits sourires en coin, ils avaient des vêtements arrachés et des baisers affamés. Quand Arthur était cet Arthur, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être là pour d'elle. Il voulait la toucher, sentir chaque partie d'elle. Il connaissait chaque centimètre d'elle, savait exactement quoi faire, mais honnêtement, quand ne le savait-il pas ? Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même ne se connaissait. Elle adorait qu'il soit le seul qui savait réellement ces choses. Elles étaient ses petits secrets.

Elle lui avait demandé une fois, s'il savait qu'il y avait deux Arthur. Il avait sourit, fait gentiment glisser sa main le long de sa joue, et lui avait donné un léger baiser. Et lui avait dit : « En es-tu sûre ? » Elle s'était demandé si elle devait sortir sa pièce d'échec et vérifier. Si le vrai Arthur était vraiment le Arthur des rêves, et le Arthur des rêves était le vrai Arthur dans un rêve ? Quelle différence ça pouvait faire ?

Elle n'avait pas vérifié. Elle s'était dit que si c'était un rêve, dormir en valait bien la peine.


End file.
